


Welcome to Teiko

by Deca_Suffrage



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Welcome to Night Vale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: “Hello everyone.” The voice was bland, emotionless, “I hope that you have had a good day up until now, and remember that-” The voice raised itself by several octaves, almost unnecessarily if it wasn’t for the soft tones of his voice, “FIGHT! Welcome to Seirin.” There were a few seconds of pause before the male continued in his normal bland tone.





	Welcome to Teiko

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in a couple of hours. I put this into grammarly and it came up with nothing. Eh. Hope there's no errors in those. (Oh, and sorry for the unexplained hiatus. It's not explained for me either?

“Hello everyone.” The voice was bland, emotionless, “I hope that you have had a good day up until now, and remember that-” The voice raised itself by several octaves, almost unnecessarily if it wasn’t for the soft tones of his voice, “FIGHT! Welcome to Seirin.” There were a few seconds of pause before the male continued in his normal bland tone.

“If you hadn’t noticed by now, I am Shadow, and sometime else that you are sure to not have noticed- as no one can see, hear, or feel it, but there is a roaming wraith that is roaming around today. As you know what to do with wraiths-” There was a soft rustling of paper for a second, as if it was punctuating surprise, “-I will tell you anyways, whether you know or not. Do  _ not  _ look at the wraiths. Do  _ not  _ **_think_ ** about the wraiths, even if you believe I just told you about something that you should  **_not_ ** **_under any circumstances_ ** _ think about, look at, or, lastly, do not _ \- it ends there...Dear listeners, give me a second, let me ask someone about this because this is clearly not right here. But I will still tell you the last thing myself.  **_Under_** **_no_** **_circumstances_** **_should_** **_you_** **_try_** **_to_** **_search_** **_for_** **_one_** ** _,_** ** _save_** **_yourself_** ** _._** There. Let me get someone to ask about this.” The voice on the radio sighed, but even then, it was bland, “Sunday. Take over for me as I go to investigate this.”

There was a soft rustling, as if people were moving around. There were no voices that could be heard.

Then, there was a voice.

“Hello everyone. Sunday here. As you all know by now,  _ preserving through something difficult makes one stronger.  _ Ah…” There was a soft rustling of paper, “Shadow was right. This is wrong. Nevertheless, he already told you what you  _ don’t  _ need to know and  _ don’t  _ ever need to put to use.” Rustling. Again, “Oh, it looks like today’s going to be a good day. There’s been a new development with our wonderfully small city council. As you all known, our old station management director, Aida Riko, put herself on the city council- not too long ago. It truly hasn- My mistake. I am getting off topic. Aida Riko used the opportunity that she had, and self-appointed herself onto a seat in the city council.

Of course, this was not without our support, or, at least,” A small sigh, “All the support that we could do. Of course, we couldn’t help her with the trials, but she got through all of them just fine. Though,” There was a small chuckle, “The one with the child had all us worried. We were lucky to have a previous station management director who could tell the difference between a spirit and a possessed child. How lucky we are- that is, if she ever truly knew in the first place.

Back to the point, Aida Riko has announced that they are lowering the taxes on imported cherries. Because, as everyone knows, imported cherries go bad when they aren’t constantly refrigerated. Seirin’s cherries are perfect for as long as possible- though there is always the occasional,” For the last few words, the calm voice had turned spiteful and was spitting out words, “ _ people  _ that ‘choose’ that ‘organic’ is ‘better’ for them. As if whatever we eat isn’t enough for them, that their old ways are better than the good ways- than our ways-” The voice cut itself short and several breaths could be heard, slowly getting longer and calmly, “My mistake- you know what? Friday? Friday! Get over here, you’re taking over!”

A screech of a chair. Rustling.

“Hello, everyone! It seems like Sunday’s been having a bad day- no clue why. I haven’t gotten a look at the news all day!” This new voice is...loud. Hectic. Annoying, “Oh! And  _ If you have your spirit you can do anything!  _ Now that that’s out of the way- it’s time for our  _ second  _ news story of the day! Aida Riko announced that she was removing the taxes on imported cherries to...various reactions. Someone people hated it. Someone people loved it. Someone didn’t care. Some didn’t see it. Some didn't get it. Some are dead- and thus can’t hate, love, care for, see, or get anything!” The voice was light, joyful.

“Aida Riko announced this momentous event- right before an explosion. Of course, it didn’t kill her, or we would be talking about her life- but she is not dead, so we aren’t!  _ Thank god. _ ” The last two words were spoken as if they were under his breath, but still reverent, “The explosion was several feet to her right, from an excited onlooker who had spontaneously combusted due to the news.

_ Dirty thing he was. _ ” The voice suddenly spat, “ _ And even though people say that we can get rid of them, I know that we never can _ . So we just have to deal with it- oh. Wednesday told me about the new development with the Secret Police. 

The explosion-er? However you would go about saying it- has been taken to jail, and sentenced to life...or whenever they feel like letting him out. Might be now. Might be never. You don’t know, I don’t know, the Secret Police doesn’t know- no one knows! Oh, and Wednesday- Pasta or Rice? Thanks.” The last part was...strange. Of course. But also, spoken too quickly for a response to be expected.

“And that’s that~ Oh! Hey, did you guys know that with every raindrop that hits a tree- another nightmare is made. How  _ incredible is that?  _ I mean, you know they come from  _ somewhere,  _ but no one truly  _ knows _ . Some people say that they come from pieces of our lives that had drifted around in our minds activated during REM sleep as moving pictures that invoke horror or terror- but that’s silly! Simply silly! This makes more sense, don’t you agree- anyhow, whether you do or don’t, Peel Your Eyes Open!

Oh, and it looks like we have just a few stories left- time for the weather guys! Have a good rest of your life!” It was a threat, for sure, but not a promise. Nothing holding it up. Nothing backing it. Just a collection of words with an intended meaning, but no purpose. At least...no purpose that  _ he  _ had of course.

**_~_ ** **_Today’s Weather: Five Four by The Range_ ** **_~_ **

“Hello everyone and  _ With One’s Heart and Soul _ . It’s Thursday here! Everything’s going fine with me so far- and everything has been going well for you too! Nothing has gone wrong today. Six children have gone missing, but they are the Sakura kids, so they always come back when their mother starts her spree again- so far she hasn’t caught another, but her children are out there, waiting for the worst!

“Oh- what’s that Shadow?” The radio announcer cleared his thought, and even his cough was joyful and lively, “Shadow just told me that we have another soldier that rolled up on our shores! His name seems to be Kagami Taiga. He’s tall with red hair and red eyes. Ah, from Shadow’s notes... _ du-de-dum... _ He also is tall, with a fiery temper and defined muscles...Shadow? Shadow, do you want to tell me something? Huh?”

There was a small pause.

“Listeners...it seems like Shadow left me here. And...yep, he isn’t coming back. He’s left me with this note and left me to read this…I’m not going to read the end of this. I don’t need to. Just know that you’ll be seeing him around soon. 

Back to us, Seirin, and the other creatures that live within. It seems as the Secret Police have had to give us another warning about memory, writing, and history. They urge us to not remember the things that could be written down, and then converted into history. Memories are not allowed. Writing is not allowed.  _ History  _ is not allowed.

Thank you for that- what was-

Sorry to cut this short Seirin, but it seems like- from the explosions and flying weapons and/or people- I am needed. Return back for either dead space, or dripped blood.

Good night, Seirin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day- or night- or life- or death. Does it really matter? You're at the end either way. \\-_-/


End file.
